One Kiss Can ruin Everything
by mariew444
Summary: James Sirius Potter knew the kiss would ruin everything, but he just couldn't stop himself from leaning over after Amy Finnegan said she had always had a crush on him.


James Sirius Potter knew the kiss would ruin everything, but he just couldn't stop himself from leaning over after Amy Finnegan said she had always had a crush on him.

He felt soft lips connect with his own, and felt a connection that always seemed to be missing with all other girls. He couldn't quite describe the sensations flowing through his body, and when he felt her open her mouth slightly he took the opportunity to explore her mouth further.

She broke away suddenly looking into his eyes trying to determine what exactly was happening between them. "We really shouldn't do this James"

"I know we shouldn't, but I really, really want to" he replied almost desperately.

He slowly leaned over again and lifted his hand to her face, slowly using his fingertips to gently trace her delicate features. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she remained deadly still, trying to control her rapidly increasing breaths. "James you're one of my best friends..." she was interrupted by his lips claiming her own again.

Although this time instead of tentative exploration, she was surprised at the passion he was pouring into the kiss, and found herself giving as good as she got. She soon found herself being lowered on the couch, his weight gently pressing onto her.

He slowly inched his hand under her t-shirt feeling the smooth warm skin under his hands. He wanted to see, feel taste the expanses of skin still covered, so he gently edged the t-shirt up and over her head. Looking down he thought it was as though he was seeing for the first time. He lowered his mouth to her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, all the while whispering "so beautiful".

"I'm average James, average at best" she mumbled looking anywhere other than at the man admiring the sight before him. In reality she was more than average looking with her long auburn locks, and her pale ivory skin, not to mention her sparkling sapphire eyes.

"You are nowhere near average, Ok"

He then lowered his mouth to her neck and shoulders gently nipping at the skin there, before latching onto her pulse point. She let out a large gasp, bringing a smile to his face. He then moved down to the lacy black bra that she was wearing, he traced the top of her breasts with his tongue, looking up to her with a questioning glance. She nodded her head slightly, giving him the green light to remove the bra.

He gently lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Let's go somewhere a little more comfortable, yeah?" He carried her into his room and laid her on the bed. He slowly started to undress, and noticed her watching his every move. Smirking to himself he finally removed his last article of clothing and joined her on the bed. "Your turn", he added as she stared at him.

She didn't take quite as long as him to remove her clothing, and was extremely aware of the eyes roaming over her. She joined him on the bed, and he immediately started kissing all over her body.

Throughout the night he made her feel special over and over again, but the ever growing cloud of guilt was starting to descend on her. Why had she even come here, she should have been at her sister's house going over last minute plans for tomorrow, but no, she had to seek out James.

She knew that what she was feeling was wrong, why had she even mentioned anything to him, her crush was supposed to remain hidden, and she most certainly never planned on informing him of her stupid feelings. But that is what she had done and now six hours before she was due to be wed, she was laying in bed starkers with her best friend, watching him sleep.

As quickly and quietly as possible she left the bed, picked up her clothing, and started to redress herself. She made it to the bedroom door when a voice behind her startled her. She let her shoulders droop at the pain in his voice.

"You can't marry him Amy, he isn't right for you. I know you don't love him not really,"

"James this meant nothing, ok, it was never going to change anything"

"But..."

"No James, nothing you say will change my mind." She turned to look into his eyes, "I'm going to marry Albus, with or without your blessing." she then rushed out of the room, leaving James staring at an empty space.

A/N: There is another chapter to add to this story, which I am aiming to add sometime this week. I would appreciate any reviews, as this is the first time I have attempted any form of fluff, Thanks.


End file.
